


To Save a Life (I Would give my World)

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: But also, Champion of the Titan Games, Dragonwatch, He does it for them, I'm Sorry, Just like i do it for carolinelikesdinner, No Beta, SO SORRY, Wow, but also having fun, but like, her fault, i will update often, lots of death, on tumblr, sorry - Freeform, tho short chapters, warren is the traitor, yell at her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Warren would do anything for his cousins. ANYTHING.Even betray them.
Relationships: Warren Burgess & Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess & Seth Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Comments: 34
Kudos: 17





	1. To Save a Life (I would Give my World)

Warren stared at Ronodin. His only hope right now.

Kendra and Seth were down in that tournament, risking their lives. They were fighting dragons and demons and more. The tournament rules meant only one would survive though, and that meant one of them would die. 

Warren couldn't allow it, he couldn't let his cousins fall in this tournament.

He'd do whatever it took to save him.

He knows Ronodin can’t be trusted, the guy was legendary for being wily and clever. But Warren had a chance, Ronodin always keeps his agreements. If he could make saving them worth his while... maybe Ronodin would save Kendra and Seth. Maybe Warren could make sure they were safe.

“So, you want me to save them?" Ronodin asked with a small smirk. "...hmm I don’t know, seems like a lot of work. Seth’s already betrayed me, very hurtful that. And the little Fairy Princess is definitely not worth my time, she's far too loyal to my cousin and aunt, obnoxious as they are. Why should I waste my time saving them?” 

“I’ll help you.” Warren swallowed. “I’ll join your side and help you however you want.”

It was the only thing of any value that Warren had to offer.

Ronodin tilted his head, his eyes gleaming.

“Oh would you, you their valiant protector? You’d join me if it meant saving them? Just how far would you go for those kids?”

“I'd join you. I-I would do anything, anything at all, if it meant keeping them safe.”

Ronodin is dangerous, but he’s also Warren's only hope to save Kendra and Seth. Warren would make whatever deal necessary to save them.

“Alright then.” Ronodin turned away.

Warren blinked, baffled. 

"Alright? What-"

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Protector," Ronodin drawled without looking back. "The Princess and Prince will be safe and sound. All you have to do is wait for me to call you.”

He sounds so smug Warren wanted to punch him. But if Ronodin was going to save them… Warren took a breath, he could wait.

“Oh yeah, one more thing.”

Warren looked back at Ronodin at his words.

“I wouldn’t even think about betraying me. Agreements with me are binding,” Ronodin looked over his shoulder at Warren. “Betray me, and those kids you’re selling yourself for will die.”

Warren stiffened, can he do that? He can’t afford to assume not.

Now Warren just has to trust the second most untrustworthy person he knows (not even Ronodin can beat the Sphinx in that area).

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Heya Mr. Protector. Got your kiddos.”

Warren nearly jumped out of his skin when Ronodin appeared behind him.

Beside Ronodin was a minotaur who... he was holding Kendra and Seth. The two hung limp in the minotaur's grasp, looking so very small. They were unconscious.

“Right, so now I’ll get them home, uh, thanks.” Warren reached for them. He can probably carry them, get them back to the other's and then come back to Ronodin.

“Uh, uh. That’s not happening.”

His tone was almost teasing, his eyes glinting as Warren froze.

“You sold yourself to me Protector," He grinned. "I decide what you do now. And I say that you’re coming with me... And the kids too.”

“But I have to get them home! You said you would save them!” This can't- He thought that-

“I said I would save them from the tournament, never said anything about me. The kids are coming with, and if you want them to live, then you’re coming with too. Won’t this be fun? It’s like a fieldtrip!”

Warren heard a soft groan as Kendra started to stir, her eyes fluttering weakly.

“Rondin,” Warren snarled. "You can't-"

“Warren,” mumbled a voice, Kendra.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Kendra's head shot up suddenly, and she yelped when she realized the minotaur was carrying her. She tried to twist to get a look around, and froze when she caught sight of Ronodin. 

“Morning Princess,” he chirped, grinning at her, “How was your rest?”

“Wha- Warren,” she looked ready to fight, her hands fisting despite the horrible chances. 

Rondin raised an eyebrow at me, "Well?"

Warren glanced at the minotaur, holding their small forms tight. The minotaur could kill her in an instant. He can’t allow that.

He... he promised.

For them, for them I'll betray them.

To save them Warren will have to hurt them.

“Fine," He didn't look at Kendra. "Let’s go then Ronodin.”

“Warren?”

“I’m so glad you agree!" Ronodin smirked at Warren, looking all too pleased. "Off we go then."

He turned to leave, motioning to the minotaur.

Warren swallowed, hurrying to follow.

"Oh," He added, gaze flicking to Warren. "If Kendra tries to escape, grab her."

Warren faltered at his look.

"I can’t have the Princess getting away now,” He was smiling but his eyes held a challenge. This was a test.

If Warren doesn’t do as he says… He's not sure if there’s some magic that would hurt Kendra and Seth if he didn’t listen. If there isn't... well, the minotaur will kill them anyways. Warren will have to do as he says for now. 

Imprisonment is better than death. At least this way they're safe and. more importantly, alive.

“Right," Warren raised his chin defiantly. "I won’t let her get away.”

“Warren!?” Kendra sounded so sad, so confused, so scared.

It ached to do this. But it was betraying them or letting them die. And if they’re alive they can be safe again. Warren would pick this again in a heartbeat if it kept them safe.

Ronodin's smirk sent a shiver down Warren's spine.

"Time to go.”


	2. To Save a Life (I would End my World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the things we do for our cousins.
> 
> What's a little murder in the long run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I'm not sorry

Warren was given his first order. It was a very precise order.

Kill Vanessa.

Now, Warren did not want to kill Vanessa. Warren very much liked Vanessa and had been hoping that one day he may even marry Vanessa.

Warren loved Vanessa, very much.

Ronodin knew this of course, just about everyone did.

Kendra had been helping Warren pick rings. Seth had been talking about the cool ways he could propose (most involved killing a dragon).

But Warren was given a choice. Kendra and Seth, or Vanessa.

It wasn't a choice, not really.

His love or his cousins.

And oh did it ache. It tore and burned and made him almost wish that he didn't love his cousins so much.

But Warren could never let any harm come to Kendra and Seth. They were his cousins, they relied on him. He loved them dearly, he could never let them get hurt. Not when he could stop it.

And this was a test to insure his loyalty, to prove just how far he would go for them. Ronodin wanted to make sure he would obey, no matter the order.

Vanessa was Warren's world, but Kendra and Seth, they were his universe.

Ronodin was right, Warren would obey any order if it meant their safety.

They're his sweet, innocent, little cousins. They're now in Ronodin’s grasp, and that was Warren’s fault too.

But it was their capture or their death. As long as they were alive, there was hope. Warren would pick them being miserable in life over being dead.

He would betray them a thousand times to save their life. He would kill Vanessa a thousand times for it too.

His decision was made.

He would kill Vanessa, and he would hate every second of it.

But he wouldn't regret it.

He went back at the big house, not that any of them would know. No one was certain where he'd vanished.

Vanessa was standing in the kitchen, by the stove. He could see her from the doorway, making some hot chocolate just like she always does when she’s upset.

She was staring at her cup, the milk heating on the stove. She was clearly in deep thought.

He wondered what she was thinking about. Him? Kendra and Seth? Something else?

Did she miss them?

He shook his head, he had a mission. Besides, she wouldn't be thinking of anything soon enough.

He swallowed hard, best to just get it over with.

It was now or never.

But… just once more… just once more he wanted to hold her.

So he did.

He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in deeply and shoving his emotions away.

Just now, he just needs one moment to get the strength to do it.

Vanessa jolted, jerking in his arms.

“Warren!?”

“Hey Vanessa,” He mumbled, pressing his face against her neck.

He blinked tears from his eyes.

Just a moment, just one more moment with her.

“Warren… Oh Warren you're alright. With the kids missing... did you hear?”

He closed his eyes, “Yeah”

“I’m so sorry Warren. I should’ve been there. I should’ve been there to help you protect them.”

She felt such regret, she was worried for them.

Warren choked back a sob, he had to. It was her or them.

He loves her, but he can't- he can't let them die.

He's the only one that can save them.

“It’s not your fault," he whispered.

It was Warren’s fault, and he didn’t regret it. He couldn't regret saving them.

He pulled his arms away. Sliding one behind his back he gripped the dagger.

“It’s not your fault either Warren.”

She turned to face him, her gaze intent and serious, matching her voice.

“You did everything you could!”

She sounded so confident, held such faith in him.

If only she knew. Well, she would know in just a moment. By the Source it hurt. It hurt so much he could barely breathe.

Tears welled up in his eyes as his breath caught.

Her gaze softened.

“Oh Warren.”

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging tight.

He tilted his head down as he wrapped his arms around her, dagger in hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

One last time.

She tilted her head back.

“It’s not-“

She froze, eyes wide as he slid the dagger in.

“It is.” He whispered, “I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes and dug the dagger deeper into her back.

For Kendra. For Seth. For them.

Always for them.

“I love you," he choked out. "I’m sorry.”

“Wa- Warr-“

She slumped, blood staining her back as he held her gently.

Slowly he lowered her to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Vanessa,” Oh look he was crying again. “I’m so so sorry.”

She stared up at him, like she’d never met him before.

"It's for them," He whispered. "I'm sorry, but- for them..."

Her lips moved.

“War-“ barely a breath.

She stilled.

…

….

…..

......

Warren sat there for a while, her blood staining his hands.

He had to leave. He couldn’t be found. Kendra and Seth needed him.

He still had his universe to protect.

He closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing the tears back and boxing the pain up.

He had work to do still.

Turning away, he rose.

It was time he left.

Back to them. Back to Ronodin. Back to being the traitor. He could barely stand it. 

Every breath was like daggers, the guilt welling up and choking him.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't hurt her like this. He lost her, he ended her.

He couldn't do this.

He faltered, seeing the picture of Kendra and Seth on the mantel.

He had to do this.

For them.

Everything is for them.


	3. To Save a Life (I would Bind a Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof the angst train, or well, really if you're here you'd better just accept the angst. This is one of the least angsty chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy trauma.

Oh Ronodin knew how to hurt him.

Ronodin must've taken classes or something, this was...

He knew that killing Vanessa hurt Warren oh so much.

He knew that Warren had nearly broken there.

He had seen Warren's tears, the way he'd stared at that picture of Kendra and Seth.

They were the only reason he could go on. They were the reason he'd done it.

He'd do anything for them.

Ronodin knew that. He knew that Warren would do anything for them, Warren had proved it.

Ronodin wanted him to do more though.

Warren was to go back, hurt and broken and unable to function. He was tell them that Ronodin had them. He was to tell them that he'd barely escaped. He was to tell them that his pain was from leaving them behind.

That he- that he had to leave Kendra and Seth behind.

He never would've. He would've accepted imprisonment to stay by their side and guard them.

But that was what he was to do.

Ronodin had looked at him and given him a second order though.

Warren wasn't sure it was a mercy or a punishment.

Warren was to go bring food to his cousins.

His heart ached. How could he look at them? After all he'd done? After he'd-

Would they understand? Would they forgive him for killing Vanessa?

It was all for them, but that would hurt.

Ronodin didn't give him a choice though.

He'd given Seth his memories back, stealing them away when he'd rescued them.

But the two had been refusing to eat.

It had been three days but they'd steadfastly refused the food. Warren couldn't let them do that, it wasn't healthy.

Ronodin gave Warren the food for them and a guard to guide him to them.

It was good food, good chicken, green beans, some mac-n-cheese, and glasses of pure water. There was even a brownie for each of them.

It was a lot better than most prison food at least.

Warren approached their cell quietly, his gaze sweeping over it critically as he entered.

It wasn't quite a cell, more like... a room with a barred entrance.

Ronodin wasn’t lying to Warren at least. He did ensure that they were safe and healthy. He even went a step beyond to comfortable. Warren hadn't really expected that.

Their cell had multiple blankets and pillows. The mattress for them to sleep on looked very soft. There was even a small bookshelf to the side that held a few books and board games.

The two shot up when they saw Warren.

“Warren!?” Kendra’s voice was filled with hope. Oh, it ached to take it away. But he knew this was another test. No doubt guards surrounded them. One misstep and he could say goodbye to their safety.

He wouldn't risk it.

“Hey.” He crouched and slid the food into their cell. The barred entrance stayed locked to him.

They stared.

“War… Warren?” Seth was the one to speak this time. Tense and scared. His eyes were wide. "What are you-"

“Is this some kinda trick!? Are you a stingbulb? Where’s Warren! What did you do to him!?” Kendra shot up, ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Seth said fiercely. "This isn't our Warren. Where is he?"

“It’s me Seth. I don’t have any powers to prove it but… It’s me.”

Warren sighed. They should know.

“Sorry. I know this isn’t what you wanted. But… It was… it was for you. I can’t… I can’t let you be hurt. You’re my first priority. Even if…” He took a deep breath, “Even if it makes you hate me. I can’t let you be hurt. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

Kendra sniffed, “But… what about the others? What about their safety?"

Warren grimaced.

Her eyes widened, “Did something happen? Is Tanu okay? Tess? Vanessa?”

“Va- Vanessa…" His voice caught on her name. "Vanessa is dead.”

Her blanched. “What?”

“I’m sor- I’m sorry.” He choked back a sob. “I had to. Ronodin said it was her or you and I could never… I couldn’t let you… I couldn’t let him… I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, "I picked you. I'll always pick you."

Kendra froze, Seth gasped.

“You, you didn’t…” Seth faltered.

“I’m sorry.” Warren lowered his head. “I would pick you a thousand times. I would do anything, kill anyone… If only to keep you safe.”

“Warren,” Kendra whispered, “Oh, Warren. No, you shouldn’t of… You…” She choked on a cry, “Warren…”

Seth wrapped his arms around her. She cried, clutching her brother. He was shaking as he clutched her just as tightly.

“Warren, we’ll-“ He buried his face in Kendra’s shirt, “We- We’ll be,” He was crying, too hard to get the sentence out, “be fine. Don’t-“

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you get hurt.”

"Don't do this-" Seth pleaded. "Don't-"

Warren stared forlorn. He ached yes, but for them… he would endure it.

"I must."

"No," Kendra whispered. "Warren, no-"

He stood.

“Eat your food. You need to keep up your strength.”

They stared up at him, miserable and horror-struck. Tears streaked down their cheeks and their breathing was shaky.

Warren hated to see them in this state.

“Don’t cause trouble… please… I can’t… I need you safe.”

He quickly left. Unable to hurt them anymore.

Their cries followed him as he fled. 

Their pain hit him like daggers to the chest.

Ronodin’s smirk greeted him when he returned.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO  
**

Warren’s return to the big house was a much appreciated time. Everyone had been stricken with worry.

They were relieved that at least he had escaped.

He didn't tell them the truth.

He didn't tell them how they'd been captured.

He didn't tell them he was the reason for Vanessa's death.

They tried to break it to him gently, uncertain of who killed her.

He didn't tell them he knew.

He didn't tell them that it was just to test his loyalty.

He let himself cry at Vanessa’s death, break down and sob.

He let himself have that moment, that selfish moment where he mourned his actions.

He didn't let himself regret it though.

He couldn't regret saving his cousins.

He sobbed and cried and let himself break down, just for the moment.

Dale insisted he take a break and rest. Dale was always such a supportive brother.

Dale wrapped his arms around him and took him to the cabin. The others gave him space to mourn.

He didn't tell Dale it was his fault.

Dale let him cling though, and he spent his time with Dale.

When Dale wasn't there he paced restlessly.

Were Kendra and Seth alright?

Would they forgive him?

Did they understand?

He missed them.

He missed Vanessa.

Did he have the right to miss Vanessa?

He killed her after all.

He cried for what he did.

He cried for what he'd lost.

He cried for what he'd yet to do.

He hoped Ronodin would keep his promise.

He couldn't let Vanessa's death be in vain.

Dale found him curled up on the couch, quietly soothing him as he pulled him up the stairs and to his bed.

Dale wrapped him in blankets and hugged him tightly.

Dale was always there for him, he'd always been there for him.

He whispered reassurance, told him he did his best and that’s all they could ask.

Warren was relieved his brother stood by him, even if he didn’t truly understand.

He couldn't, because Warren would never tell him.

Everything was okay.

Warren was healing. His resolve was hardened.

He believed he could do this.

He could save them.

He had hope.

Until the message arrived.

Until the order came.

Killing Vanessa ached, it broke him inside.

But this time?

This order?

Warren wasn’t sure he could survive it.

This wasn't killing his love, his earth.

This was killing the one who'd held him up for years.

This was killing his oldest friend.

But...

He looked at the picture of them enclosed.

They were curled up together on one of the beds.

They were unharmed.

It was all for them.

For them he would do anything.

Anything at all.

Even kill Dale.


	4. To Save a Life (I would Fall from Heaven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Warren knew what he had to do.

Knowing and doing were so very different.

He didn’t want to.

How could he want to?

Vanessa hurt, killing her, if it weren’t for his cousins he might’ve died from the pain of killing her.

He had barely recovered, he'd barely moved forward.

And now, now he had to kill his brother.

There was already no coming back.

But after this…

Warren would fall. He would fall hard. Had he already fallen even? What was the point of no return?

But he would fall for his cousins, he would do it for them.

It was all for them.

And so, he prepared.

Ronodin ordered that he not be found out. Warren was not allowed to be suspicious.

He took a deep breath and planned his alibi. He would have a cover.

He would blink the tears back.

He had a plan that was fool proof.

He just... he couldn't do it himself.

He couldn't look Dale in the eyes and kill him.

Not Dale.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Dale died from being killed by a fog giant after Warren tricked him into the territory.

Warren couldn’t strike him himself, so he had to do something else.

It ached anyways.

Laying there in a pool of blood, his brother gasped desperately. His eye caught Warren's, staring at him wide eyed terror.

His lips moved.

“Run.”

Even now… even now Dale tried to protect him.

Warren led him to his death and Dale told him to save himself.

Warren couldn't see clearly anymore, or breath right.

Dale was an amazing brother.

Dale was the best brother.

Warren was the one that led him to his death.

Dale would understand though, he was doing this for them.

He was doing it for them.

Surely, surely Dale would understand.

Of everyone, Dale would get it.

He would do the same for Warren after all.

He would… he would… Oh, Warren was crying. He still hadn’t moved.

The giant lumbered towards him. Dale stared still, his lips moving.

“Run.”

Run, run, run. Is that all Dale could say? How could…

How could Warren…

Warren had done this.

He had done this to his brother.

To Dale.

Dale was there, dying, in a pool of his own blood.

Because of Warren.

There was no one else that Warren loved so.

Only his cousins.

Only his cousins were so important.

He sobbed, clutching himself.

For them, for them he would do this.

For them he did do this.

For them he would break into a thousand pieces.

“Run.”

A whisper from Dale, one last whisper.

His eye’s stared blankly at Warren.

His lips didn't move again.

He was gone.

Warren screamed.

Warren sobbed.

Warren cried out to the world.

This wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

But he'd done it.

This was his fault.

He sobbed and cried and hugged himself.

Why should he move?

“I’m sorry.”

The fog giant didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry.”

What had Warren done!?

“I’m sorry.”

How could he ever look at himself again?

“I’m sorry.”

How could he do this?

“I’m sorry.”

Kendra and Seth would-

“I’m-“

Ah, that’s right.

He did it for them.

“I can’t be sorry.”

He choked back a sob.

He was breaking himself for them.

And he would do it again.

He would do it a thousand times.

For them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Ronodin smiled brilliantly at his two… guests.

Oh that human guard of theirs was so useful. So devoted.

Ronodin had rarely seen such devotion in a human. It was almost admirable.

Ronodin would keep his promise, no harm would come to the kids. And oh what kids they were.

One that shone brighter than the sun. The fairy queen had nothing on this girl. And one that absorbed all the light in reach, the underking himself might bow to him one day.

These two kids had so much potential. And it was all right there, right there for Ronodin to use.

Such cute little tools these kids were.

So small and delicate and mortal.

That part was a tad troublesome, he'd need to fix it.

He smiled brightly at them, their gazes wary.

He was gonna twist them until they would happily slit the throat of those idiot humans they called family.

It would have to be slow with them. The guard he could push quickly, and he was. The guard was so fun to play with. As long as he had the kids the guard would do whatever he wanted.

But the kids would require some… finesse.

First things first, gifts.

“Well hello princess, princeling!”

They both glared.

He pretended he didn't notice the puffy eyes or red faces.

“Are the pillows comfy? Do you need more of them?”

They both glared some more.

“I’ll take that as a yes! I’ll make sure some more get down here soon.”

His smile widened.

“You-“ the voice was sharp, angry, pained.

The shiny one who'd spoken snapped her mouth shut and turned away.

Oh no, that won’t do. He needs them to be comfortable around them. They should speak freely.

“Yes?”

She shook her head, glaring at the wall now.

“You can say whatever you want," Ronodin assured. "I’m not going to stop you, or punish you. You’re completely free here!”

The looks they both shot him were delightful.

He arranged his features into a hurt expression. "Princess, if you want to say something, go ahead. Please, I won't punish you, you're children."

She stared with a frown.

“You… You made Warren…”

He hid a smile, oh that’s it.

Their pain is actually so... amusing. Mortal lives are so short, and yet they mourn her.

Such cute kids.

“I made him...” He trailed off, a politely confused expression on his face.

“You made him kill Vanessa!” She looked ready to cry, angry and sad.

It was really a wonderful mix. He could practically taste their grief.

“Oh princess," He pulled on a pained, mournful expression. "I would never! I told him to get her out of the way. I never said how to do it.”

She faltered.

“That guard of yours, he would do anything for you, you know," Ronodin sighed. "It’s very sweet, but he was a tad overzealous. He needn’t have killed the blix, I just wanted her out of the way. He could’ve captured her or broken a few of her bones or anything else to remove her as a threat. Killing wasn’t required.”

“But-“ shadow boy started.

Ronodin clicked his tongue, the princeling shut his mouth, eyes wide as he listened.

“I promise you princess, princeling. I would never make you or him kill your loved ones.”

He shot them a gentle look, poor kids aren’t ready to play this game.

“Would I ever lie to you?” He crooned. 

They both went silent, staring at him with brows furrowed.

Ah kids, so fun to play with.

“I’m very sorry for your loss, she didn’t deserve her death. Would you like something to mourn her properly?"

They both shook their heads silently, eyes sliding away.

He sighed deeply. Hiding any glee he felt.

“Here, have something sweet, and here’s a few books. I’m so sorry you can’t say goodbye to her, but if you need anything for comfort, anything at all, you can call for me. I’ll make sure that you have all you need. And I’ll make sure your guard knows not to kill if it can be avoided. He needn’t break himself for you.”

He nodded to them, sending them a gentle look, then stepped back.

Turning he left, only letting his smile show when he was out of sight.

It would be slow, but he would get them.

Everyone fell in time.

After all, the guard was falling for them.

And wasn’t it a glorious fall indeed.


	5. To Save a Life (I would Hold my World)

Seth and Kendra had a plan, it wasn’t terribly clever, but they didn't have many options.

They had to escape. They needed to get away.

If they escaped there was nothing holding Warren here, nothing making him obey Ronodin.

If they escaped then Warren could come home.

He wouldn’t hurt any more (he had looked so sad, so pained, but so determined… they feared what he would do for them). 

They wouldn't let Warren break himself for them.

Kendra and Seth managed to get out of their cell, slipping out and past the guards without a fight. Kendra’s light was their biggest worry, so she was wrapped in blankets. They weren't sure that would do it, but hopefully that would muffle the light. They weren't sure that was the case.

They slipped through the halls and managed to slip out.

They were free!

It seemed almost too easy, but they'd managed it. They'd gotten away.

They peeked out and studied the area.

They were surrounded by fields, the tree line a distant fuzz in the distance.

They had no idea where they were, at least until they noticed a dragon swooping through the sky above them.

Either the Dragons had won the war, or they were in a dragon sanctuary.

Probably one of the ones they hadn’t been in before since nothing looked familiar. Kendra wasn't sure that was good news.

Right now their priority was finding the exit.

They had experience with wilderness survival, they could handle this for a bit.

They started out.

It took two days before they left the grasslands behind.

The only reason they'd managed to go unnoticed was because the grasses were nearly five feet tall. They'd managed to crawl and hide amongst the grass, escaping notice from dragons and other beings alike.

They reached a wooded area next.

They spent almost a week slipping through the trees, hiding from so many different creatures. It was terrifying. They were tense constantly, afraid to speak more than the faintest whisper. The slightest slip might have them back with Ronodin.

But they would escape.

They slept in the trees, curled against each other, the blankets used to dampen Kendra's light wrapped around them.

Seth was the leader for most of it. Seth was knowledgeable on all the wilderness stuff, he made sure they did the right thing.

They refused to separate, they couldn’t bare for only one to escape, they would do it together.

Kendra was the one that found a good cave, and a little fairy that helpfully pointed them towards the exit, which was in the opposite direction they had been heading.

It would probably take them three weeks, at least, to get to the gate of the sanctuary.

But they would do it.

They had to do it.

They planned an arc, to keep away from Ronodin’s base, the fairy giving advice, and started out again.

Back through the trees (thankfully there were enough fruit bearing ones for them to have food), arcing around the grasslands and to a much more rocky area.

There was a lot more hiding, neither night nor day was safe.

They had to constantly duck and hide, constantly tuck into small spots.

It was frankly a miracle that nothing saw them.

The main issue was still Kendra’s light though.

Most all the creatures would be able to see it. Which meant they had to take cover during the night, or risk being a beacon for the creatures that roamed around.

She really needed to learn how to hide it.

But it wasn’t like they could test it here.

So they continued on. Slowly traveling through the preserve.

They were filthy, tired, and constantly alert. They wanted to go home.

They were tucked into a good cave when they heard shuffling at the entrance.

They stiffened, carefully wrapping Kendra tighter in the blanket, hiding her face against Seth. Hopefully his shadows would counter her light.

Slowly the shuffling came closer.

Until suddenly a light appeared, and…

Oh…

Oh…

“Warren!” Seth cried.

Kendra shot up, tripped on the blanket, and tumbled right back to the ground.

“Kendra!” Warren cried, hurrying over to her.

He looked horrible, covered in dust and dirt, his hair a wreck, his clothes torn. But he was there.

Kendra lunged for him, hugging him tight.

Seth quickly joined the hug.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he hugged them, whispering reassurance, “I’ve got you, you’re safe now.”

“War-Warren, did you, how did you, how did you find us?”

“A little fairy told me. I’ve been following your trail for a week. I’m so glad I found you. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

He tucked both of them closer, breathing in shakily, “I was so worried about you.”

Kendra sniffed, clutching tighter, “Are you okay Warren?”

He pulled them closer, silent for a long moment before he spoke, “Yeah. I’m okay. As long as you’re safe.”

She let out a breath. That meant no one else had died right? She didn’t want to ask.

They were free, that meant that he didn't have to listen to Ronodin anymore.

They'd done it.

“Come on, you two look tired, lets get you bundled up. I’ll keep watch, you both look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

They both curled into him, letting him tuck them in, and wrap them up.

Curled against him, safe for the first time in months, they slept.


	6. To Save a life (I would turn my back on my world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Warren stood in the rain.

Water was dripping down his face and his clothes were soaked through.

He hadn't brought an umbrella.

It was fitting, to see his brother buried in the rain.

The very sky cried for him.

Warren was thankful for that.

Because Warren couldn’t anymore.

He'd dried his tears and didn't allow another to fall. He feared if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

The funeral was private, just a handful of people present. 

Stan was there, he was crying, most people were at least teary eyed.

He kept his eyes down. Didn’t give a speech, didn’t speak at all. Just watched.

The others offered him some comfort.

Stan placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke some words. Ruth wrapped him in a hug whispering apologies for his loss. Tanu was sniffing as he said Dale was a good man.

Dale just nodded and said nothing.

He left last though, stood there till everyone else was gone.

He owed Dale this much.

His brother.

He bent before the grave and left the note he’d made.

It was written in code, but he knew that Dale would know this code...

He would have if he'd lived at least.

Dale could never read it, but perhaps he would understand why Warren did what he did.

Warren could pretend that it would help.

Warren could pretend Dale would know.

Warren could pretend Dale would understand.

It was all to protect them.

To do what he must as their older cousin.

Just like Dale had always protected him.

To save them, he would do anything.

He knew Dale would understand.

Dale would've done the same.

But it still hurt. Dale was no longer there in person. No longer there to talk to. No longer there to hug tight and whisper his issues, no longer there to hold him when everything went wrong. No longer there to just stand by him. 

His brother was gone forever.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He didn’t have to pretend to be traumatized. He didn’t have to pretend to be shattered.

“it’s not your fault” they said.

No, it isn’t.

It isn’t his fault.

It’s there’s.

They put Kendra and Seth in a dangerous position where they had no choice.

The two of them had to manage a _Dragon Sanctuary_.

They’re the ones that endangered his cousins.

They forced him to save his cousins.

Everything he does now is to keep his cousins safe.

His stomach twisted as he stared down into his hot chocolate.

How could they do that to Kendra and Seth? They would’ve died, all for the adult’s war.

Children shouldn’t fight in wars, children shouldn’t be put in charge.

Children should stay safe, they should’ve been protected. There’s plenty of adventure at Fablehaven for them.

But they were put in the Dragon Sanctuaries.

They were put in a war.

Warren would fix this.

Warren would protect them.

He would protect them from everyone.

Even their family.

They were the ones that endangered his cousins.

They were the cause of all this pain now.

Kendra and Seth, he cared for them so much, they relied on him. He had to protect them.

He would protect them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Ronodin sent more commands.

Warren didn't hesitate again. There was nothing else he could be told to do that he hadn't.

He'd killed Vanessa.

He'd killed Dale.

He'd done it for them.

He'd sold himself to Ronodin.

He would do whatever Ronodin commanded now.

As long as they were safe.

So he sabotaged some plans, didn’t move quite fast enough to get a job done, was “ambushed” and the item he was moving taken.

Little things, not bad alone, but they added up.

The DragonWatch was struggling.

They couldn’t get their jobs done. Warren fed info as well, and what he didn’t mess with, Ronodin and his forces did.

They knew there was a traitor, but Warren was never suspected.

It was a wreck for the DragonWatch. And victory after victory for the dragon’s side.

Two more dragon preserves fell, leaving two left.

Two left before all the dragon preserves fell.

Then no doubt they would move to the normal preserves.

Ronodin was winning.

Warren couldn’t even bring himself to be mad.

If they were gonna make kids fight for them, then who were they to say that Ronodin was bad?

Warren knew there was no going back, he'd picked his side.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Ronodin called him back.

Apparently… apparently he was needed for something.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

They had escaped.

They were out in the wilderness, running, alone. They had no support, no protection, no weapons. They were out there, practically asking to be eaten by dragons.

He had to save them.

He had to get them back.

He had to get them to safety quickly.

“Go find them gallant protector, before something else does.”

Warren nodded.

“This little fairy will guide you,” Ronodin motioned to a fairy in a cage. Her glow seemed dim.

“Okay.”

"Find the little royals," he crooned. "Get them to safety. Do whatever you must."

Ronodin didn’t say to bring them back.

He only said… get them to safety.

They’re kids, and they shouldn’t be out in the wilderness.

They're kids, and they shouldn't be fighting a war.

They're kids, and they need someone to keep them safe.

Ronodin said to protect them at all costs.

Ronodin was protecting the kids.

Ronodin was protected Kendra and Seth.

Just like he promised.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Warren traveled for a week, he hadn’t thought to bring much supplies.

He just needed to find them.

Just needed to protect them.

And he did.

He found them.

He wrapped them up in his arms.

He hugged them tight.

Said everything would be alright.

He tucked them in, held them close, made sure they were safe.

And he thought.

He could slip them out of the preserve, he could run and never look back. They would be safe.

He could do it.

For them.

He thought of the people back at the preserves, the war happening now.

He thought of the way that the war was almost over.

He thought of Ronodin telling him to get them to safety.

He thought and thought and thought.

And he chose one last time.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Kendra and Seth woke wrapped in blankets, warm and comfy, clean without a speck of dirt on them. Injuries from climbing healed, food placed by the bed, and water next to it.

They woke with bars on the window, and the door locked.

They woke without Warren.


	7. To Save a Life (I would Face the World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done

Ronodin came into their room.

It was more comfortable then their previous cell had been.

It had a window for one, and a connected bathroom.

All the furniture was bolted down, it was all impossible to break (and they’d tried). There were clean clothes in their size in the dresser, there were soft socks, comfy pillows, plenty of food.

Ronodin came in and smiled at them gently.

They couldn’t bring forth the effort to glare back.

“Would you like to sit?”

He tilted his head towards the couch.

They sat. What else could they do now?

“I’m very sorry that your escape went so roughly. It’s good you were found when you were though. You were right on the path of a manticore nest. That would’ve ended badly wouldn’t it’ve?

Kendra swallowed, Seth sat straight.

Neither spoke.

“It’s okay though! Cause you’re safe and sound here once more. Do you like the new room? It’s comfy right? I tried to make it comfy.”

“It’s fine,” Kendra mumbled.

“That’s great! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Anything I can get you so you’ll be more comfortable?”

“Why?” Seth asked.

“Why what princeling?” Ronodin tilted his head in curiosity.

“Why are you making us comfortable? Why aren’t you putting us in a cell? Why aren’t you hurting us? Trying to turn us against our family!?” Seth breathed hard, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his frustration built. “Just… why?”

Ronodin’s gaze seemed to soften, “Oh you poor little royals, I’m not going to put you in an uncomfortable cell. And I’m certainly not going to starve you, or harm you. I’m not a monster.”

“You tried to kill us,” Kendra pointed out helpfully.

“I wasn’t really trying to kill you, in fact I saved your life at least three times.”

Kendra frowned.

“Look little royals-“

“Why do you call us that?”

He hummed, “Becaaaauuuussee, you’re basically the fairy princess, dear old auntie gave you direct access to all her power, then didn’t teach you to use it but anyways, and little princeling is, one: Your brother, and two: basically prince of the underlands. The King there did offer his crown to you at least twenty-seven times.”

Seth frowned, “I remember like three times.”

“Well, most of the times were him telling me to make you accept the crown, but I digress.”

Seth jerked, “WHAT?!”

“Anyways, little royals, you don’t have to get involved in this war. It’s almost over anyways. They’re missing key players on their side, two are dead, one is on my side, you two are here which makes them a tad hesitant to attack any of my forces-“

“What do you mean two are dead? I know-“ She faltered, “I know about… Vanessa…”

“Ah… I suppose you haven’t heard? I’m... very sorry to be the one to bear the news then," He paused to give them an apologetic look. "Dale died in an incident with a fog giant some time ago.”

They froze, “Wha-what?”

“Him and Warren were running some errands and were attacked. Warren was badly injured, though his is fully recovered now, Dale unfortunately perished.”

Kendra choked back a sob, before burying her face in her hands.

“I am very sorry for your loss.” Ronodin looked on with a sympathetic expression.

Seth latched onto his sister with a sniff, acting as if he didn’t need the comfort as well.

“Well, you two are welcome to stay here, safe and sound. I won’t let anyone harm you.” He smiled gently, reaching out to pat their heads.

“Is it a choice? Or are we trapped here?”

“Well, I suppose you’re a little trapped, if only because they’ve taken to killing my people on sight so I’m not sending anyone to tell them where they could pick you up. So you have to stay, at least for a bit.”

Kendra lowered her gaze, wondering why they would kill his people? Sure, they’re bad, but, didn’t they try not to kill? As much as possible? And anyways... wouldn't capturing be better? If only to get information

Was killing really necessary?

“Plus, you know," Ronodin waved his hand. "The war has gotten fairly violent., and I’m not sending children out into it. Only a truly cruel person would do that. So you can stay here until things calm down!”

Kendra slowly nodded, leaning into Seth.

Was them being kids a big deal? They'd always been sent into dangerous situations...

“Okay,” Kendra muttered. 

They didn't have much of a choice after all...

“Wonderful," he clapped his hands. "Once again, I am terribly sorry for your loss, let me know if there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable, there’s a bell in the drawer by the beds, you can ring it for help, and do take care of yourself.”

He leaned forward with a gentle smile, “Your safety is our top priority. Children are sacred you know.”

He stood then, peering down at them, “Get some rest, little royals.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait.”

“Hmm?” He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

“Where’s… where’s Warren?”

“Ah, he’s out, doing some mission for the dragon knights of dawn I suppose.”

“Oh…”

“I’ll send him to you when he returns.”

“… Thank you,” It was said so softly if he hadn’t had enhanced hearing he’d of missed it.

He nodded and left.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO  
**

Ronodin smirked as he stepped out of the room.

The cute kids, they were so small, so young, and so desperate.

It wouldn’t take much more.

It might take time, but a few gentle comments, some light manipulation... he could do it.

And sending Warren to speak with them would do a lot for turning them to his side.

Soon, soon the light side would learn.

After all, who was gonna attack those kids? The fairy queen would have their heads.

Just a few more months.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be good


	8. To Save a Life (I would End a Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion, it ends with a bang. Thanks everyone for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say sorry, but that would be a lie.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @fairyprincessofthedragons  
> Find me on Discord: https://discord.gg/RuGgYTZT7W

Kendra and Seth had been trapped there for a few weeks.

Ronodin would visit periodically, and Warren had been by twice.

Twice.

He’d explained why the first time.

How he’d felt they weren’t safe with their family. How he felt they’d throw them back into the fight.

He'd told them that he just wanted them safe, and here they were safe.

Ronodin wasn’t endangering them.

Ronodin wasn't forcing them to go to war.

Ronodin wasn't hurting them at all.

And he was right.

For as bad as Ronodin was supposed to be, he hadn’t harmed them, not even a scratch.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO  
**

Ronodin couldn’t be more pleased.

The little royals would be at his beck and call soon enough.

Already they were responding positively to him, faint smiles, less hostility, it took time. But he had plenty of it.

He'd spent a few weeks on them so far, and just a few more and he was confident he could get them to take the first step.

And even better, the final dragon preserve had fallen.

Sure, it had cost both sides quite a few losses, the light side had lost multiple skilled fighters, and their potion expert Tanu. Plus, some woman named Elise if he was remembering correctly.

His side had lost one of the dragon princes. Celebrant was furious.

Not that Ronodin really cared, the dragon preserves were simply a means to an end.

He would do his best to make them happy, they were important players in his plans after all, but he didn't particularly care about them.

And he had plans, big ones. The little royals were front and center for them.

His dear old auntie would not rule much longer.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Warren grimaced, they had figured out they had a traitor, and now they were starting to suspect Warren.

Ronodin had ordered him to grab Tess and Knox and bring them to him before his cover was blown.

He didn’t know why, no one liked Knox.

Like seriously, no one.

Like really, he was super obnoxious.

If Warren had to hear the kid brag one more time about beating that one demon then he'd strangle him.

Tess wasn't so bad though.

Nonetheless, he’d grabbed the two of them. He always did as told.

He arrived at the base soon after, it was such a dramatic base too. Arching entrances, fancy spires, and yet completely hidden.

It was actually rather impressive.

The kids were asking him questions, but he didn't answer them. He just needed to get them to Ronodin.

Also if he had to hear one more comment from Knox about how if they were going on an adventure and Knox would beat up all the bad guys so they didn't need to be worried then he would be giving Ronodin Knox’s body.

Stupid brat, insulting Kendra like that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The little royals were being brought down, now was the time.

Ronodin had plans, and it was time to enact them.

He had spent over four months working on the siblings, they were finally listening to him. He told them to move they did, he told them to eat they did, he told them to go to bed they did.

Small things, but now for big things.

Perhaps this was a bit of a jump, he could've started smaller, but then they might try to back out of the bigger things. Starting big meant that they had nothing else to lose. It worked with their protector after all.

He told them to come downstairs, they came.

He told them to sit, they sat.

He gave them water and told them to drink, they drank.

He told them to kill their cousins, they stared.

Baby steps.

“They aren’t nearly what you think little royals,” He spoke gently to them, dropping a hand on their shoulders as he sat on the table in front of them.

“These children, can you truly believe that the light wouldn’t send them out? That they haven’t?”

He had spent weeks discussing the light, their actions, how it had harmed the two little royals.

“Can you truly say letting them fight in the war, die in the war, is kindness? A slow death, painful, eaten, burned, broken?”

Kendra let out a choked sob, covering her face.

He gently tucked a strand of her hair back.

"They've been out on the front lines. Tess was nearly eaten by a dragon and had nasty burns all over her side. Knox has gone after demons multiple times, and the Knights let him."

He had spent weeks coaxing them into seeing that living with the light, living to fight wars, living to die in those wars, as children, as victims, was horrible, “Can you truly not tell me that it isn’t a mercy right now? To end it gently? Kindly?”

They hesitated, both peering up at him. They looked so torn, so upset. They clearly didn't want to do this, they wanted another option.

“But, couldn’t we just keep them safe? Keep them here? Like you are with us?”

And how lovely it was. They trusted him now.

“Oh Kendra, keeping you two safe is taking all of my skill. And you two listen, you two don’t go running around or trying to escape," he shot them a gentle look. "You're good kids. These two, they aren’t anything like you. You two are so much more.”

So much better then the two useless cousins that are only good for teaching these two little royals a lesson. They will obey him in the end, it’ll just take a bit more coaxing.

“They couldn’t be kept safe here, and they’re already wandering into a war. They’ve been seen multiple times by the dragons forces out there, exploring and doing jobs for the Dragon Knights of Dawn. Do you want them to suffer?”

“No!” Kendra cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I- I don't want them to be hurt."

The poor princess, it’s alright. he smiled gently, “I know you don’t.”

He held out the two knives. They both stared again.

"You're the only ones that can save them," he whispered. "Anyone else it would be a cruelty, but you're family. You could save them."

Kendra slowly reached out and took one. Seth followed a second later.

"I-" Seth faltered. "Is it really..."

Ronodin smiled.

“It’s alright. Remember, it’s a kindness. They won’t suffer. You can save them, you can protect them here.”

To watch them accept the knife, to watch them walk into the room, it was wonderful.

"Quick and painless," Ronodin murmured.

“Kendra, Seth! I’m glad you’re okay.” Tess started towards them, relief on her face.

Kendra hesitated, then continued forward, knife in hand, it’s a mercy after all.

Ronodin smiled.

Watching it was delightful, watching little Tess not realize, have such faith in her cousins.

Watching the Knox boy try to shove her back, but then try to flee himself when she ignored him.

He won’t get far.

Watching the girls shock and horror, the sudden dawning understanding.

Watching as her brother left her to die to save himself right then, her reaching out and crying out but he was too far and her in Kendra's grasp.

Knox might’ve been a hero once, or wished to be, but against his cousins, with no magic in hand, he fled.

Smart kid in that at least.

Watching the little royals cry, but still do as he said. He was extremely pleased.

Kendra slid the knife so smoothly across her cousins throat.

Red stained her hands as she stumbled back, eyes wide in horror.

They’ll be so useful, the little royals, such cute obedient kids.

Knox was pushed back in by a guard, careful not to harm him, just like Ronodin ordered.

Only the little royals would bring harm today.

Seth and Knox grappled briefly before Seth won. The knife buried in his side.

Ronodin grinned, he couldn’t wait to turn them on Bracken.

How devastated his cousin would be.

Will be.

He drew the little royals back, sent in a minion to clean up the mess.

“You did well, a kindness the light wouldn’t have granted them.”

Kendra cried, clutching his shirt.

“I- I didn’t want to,” she choked out. "They- they were afraid."

“I know, but sometimes we must do things we don’t want to. Their fear was understandable but you saved them. It’s a mercy, you were merciful to them. You did good little princess.” He wrapped his arms around both of them, offering comfort and hiding his smile.

They were perfect. Bracken would break facing them.

He would have to be careful to not let Bracken break his careful conditioning, but a little more work put in first would assure his victory. 

Of course, that’s assuming his cousin ever escapes the Blackwell. Not many would stand a chance against the army of wraiths, revenants, undead, and of course the Lich.

He smiled down at the children clinging to him, such precious children. Such powerful children.

The little royals would bring the light kingdom down.

And he would smile as their world burned to the ground.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO  
**

Warren had one last order before he was to go back to Ronodin permanently.

Kill Ruth and Stan.

He didn't like it and yet... he didn't feel much pain.

He mourned what had once been, when he'd cared so much that he would've done anything to avoid this.

He just didn't feel that anymore.

He was doing this all for Kendra and Seth, he couldn't feel much pain at his actions anymore.

It hurts less than Vanessa, or… Dale. It hurt less than the dozens of agents he’d led to their deaths.

He would do it. Then he would return to his cousins.

So now he moved to their room.

“Warren? Did you need something?” Ruth took a step towards him.

Yes, he did need something. Even if it hurt.

Nothing could stop him now though. He’d done the worst already, nothing could compare.

He raised the gun.

“You…” She breathed, eyes wide. A final sense of understanding dawning on her face.

“NO!” Stan shoved her back, she stumbled towards the window.

BANG

Stan hit the ground. Red stained the floor

Ruth screamed.

"Run!" Stan choked.

Warren stepped forward, Stan groaned weakly.

“Warren… why?”

Ruth was out the window, her cries still audible.

“It’s all for them. To save their lives. Everything has been for them."

"Warren- who- you can't-"

"To save a life," Warren whispered. "To save _their_ life, I would do anything. Even end yours.”

“Warren, I-“

Warren swallowed back the tears. It’s all for them, everything has always been for them.

BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not continuing this story any more than this, though a friend said they might try to (they're trying to make it happy) 
> 
> Let me know if there's any other story you want, I take requests.


End file.
